


Gavin gets noncon’d, but its cool he likes it

by Tically



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Choking, Collars, Extremely Rough Sex, M/M, Please do not use this as a guideline because it is purely fantasy, Yandere Nines, dub con, the kind of fantasy bdsm where it starts out horrible but they end up super into it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2019-08-20 04:12:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16548662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tically/pseuds/Tically
Summary: “Ohh, detective, are you crying?  That’s so sweet.”Nines kidnaps and forces Gavin into very rough sex (which ratboy loves).  Please only read if you’re into that sort of thing.





	1. Chapter 1

Gavin fails to have a personality change in what Nine deems an appropriate amount of time. His attraction to the android is painfully obvious, and it only serves to make the detective more hostile. And Nine—sentient living being made legal person—has had enough of it. He takes some cues from Gavin’s porn search history (during work hours, no less), and formulates a satisfactory plan.

First order of business is to subjugate the man. He backs him, kicking and snarling, into Nine’s apartment. 

The android could have just drugged the coffee Gavin daily demanded out of him and carted him off quietly in a taxi, but...where’s the fun in that? It was much more _satisfying_ to the android to convince his sarcastic, eye-rolling partner to follow him all the way here. And then abruptly clamp an arm around his neck and drag him inside.

Nine secures him with zip ties and a gag, and throws him down in the middle of the living area rug. While his victim makes a racket behind the gag and tries his best to shuffle around for an escape, Nines secures the exits.

Once Nines starts moving around the room, Gavin really starts making a commotion, kicking on the furniture, trying to get attention. Resourceful, smart. Something he loves about him. But Nines is nothing if not prepared. No one will be around to hear them until Gavin’s spirit is broken, on schedule.

He straddles his prey, wresting mobility control from the other by pressing him harshly into the ground. Gavin is strong, delightfully so. It’s enough to give a satisfying edge to overpowering him. Nine leans his weight on the other, pushing his body into the floor. Gavin’s trussed-together limbs can’t accommodate, and he freezes suddenly, eyes screwing shut with a strained yell.

“There, now,” Nines coos at him. “No more thrashing.” He leans ever so slightly forward. Enough to cause searing pain in the other’s shoulder but not dislocate it, yet. Nine takes his captive’s face in a vice grip. “Look at me, asshole.” Gavin stops letting out small pained whines long enough to glare at him with murderous rage.

Good, obedient already. Nines smiles to himself, which Gavin regards with clear apprehension. With this level of compliance, perhaps this night will go smoother than anticipated. “No one can hear you scream but me.” He revels in the way the man’s eyes widen in horror. “Still, you do have such an annoyingly loud voice; I’ll have to request”—he digs his fingers bruisingly deep into Gavin’s jaw—“that you keep it to 50 decibels or less for my own comfort.”

Gavin jerks his head to no avail, muffled panting and cursing.

“These little noises you’re making, however...” Nines runs a fluid-slick tongue from collarbone to adam’s apple, and his captive grunts in disgust. “Those you’re more than welcome to keep doing.”

Nine stands suddenly, yanking Gavin to scramble to his feet and unceremoniously pushes him toward the bedroom. Gavin pulls out of his grip, eyes zeroing in on the front door, but a quick punch in the solar plexus has him gagging and gasping.

Nines’s face is placid as he practically throws the other into the bedroom. Gavin stumbles and falls limp onto the bed, and Nine doesn’t waste the lack of resistance. By the time he catches his breath, Gavin is handcuffed to the bed post and Nines is putting—is that a-?

He struggles anew. _No! What the fuck?!_ Cold metal makes him hiss, and his pulse jumps through the roof as his neck is lightly constricted by a ring of spikes. _A choke collar? A fucking dog leash and choke?_

“Do you like it, detective?” Nines drawls, running the hand that isn’t pulling the lead through Gavin’s hair, voice low. This close, the sound runs a involuntary shiver up his spine. The android licks the shell of his ear, and Gavin recoils instinctively. “It’s an archaic method of discipline, but it seems appropriate for an animal like you.”

Nines is behind him, running firm hands all over his body, and Gavin’s heart is hammering out of his chest. He chances a look back and sees the other put the leather strap of the lead between his teeth. It winks at him before tugging again, throwing Gavin’s instincts into panic-mode at the sudden difficultly breathing. It wags a finger at him. A thought strikes Gavin with that look, some cheesy porno line he remembered from a past jerk-off session: _Be a good pet and don’t move. Or I’ll fucking squeeze the life out of you._

The need to fight is compromised; fleeing isn’t an option, so he stays perched on hands an knees, body taut like a string ready to snap while the android roughly explores him. Hands moving down his back, under his shirt to feel his abs, between his thighs, raking over his crotch while Nine grinds his robot hard-on against his ass. Gavin can’t even be curious about that right now. He thinks he might pass out from the cocktail of adrenaline, fury, fear, and arousal running through him.

A harsher tug on the lead has him nearing hyperventilation. His present condition hits him like a train. _Can’t, can’t get out._ His partner’s— _its_ —hands feel...good. He feels high.

“Ohh, detective, are you crying? That’s so sweet.” The mocking voice cuts through his mental fog. Gavin tries desperately to restrain a sob, but it shakes loose. He breathes in and out rapidly to try to center himself. He might not be able to help the boner popping up from the stimulation, but he can’t cry for this motherfucker. He won’t stoop that low.

“Come now, don’t be shy,” the android still uses that infuriatingly patronizing tone at him. It unties his gag. “Why don’t you tell me what you want? Begging is a great place to start.”

With the now soaked cloth out of his mouth, Gavin takes a deep breath and screams for help. He barely gets the sound out before the android flips him over, making his arms shriek at the awkard angle, and punches him straight in the mouth. Pain and wetness bloom from the spot, and Nine clamps his hand over his victims’s lips. He tastes iron and a disgusting chemical that stings like crazy. The thought that his teeth cut open the bastard’s hand is a small comfort, but Gavin latches onto it for sanity.

Nines tuts at him. “Really, you should see that’s futile.” He cocks his head to the side, studying him with a smile tugging at the corner of his plastic lips. It makes Gavin tear up, again. “You could really come to enjoy this if you just relax.” He situates himself between Gavin’s legs to a chorus of pained protesting. He presses his clothed cock against Gavin’s, and his steel grey eyes darken with a frightening expression. His voice drops an octave as he grinds his hips downward, “Just give in to me. What do you say?” An amused, cruel smile plays at his lips.

Gavin’s expression is uniquely conflicted. Trying to glare at his captor, blinking and breath catching with every grind of Nine’s hips, eyes focused on nothing, pained jolts with each jostling of the hand pressed to his split lip. 

With carefully calculated movements, Nine alternates rutting into him and pressing on his captive’s mouth. Warm blood and spit seeps through his fingers, mixing with the indigo thirium. Messy. And pretty smeared on that oh so distressed face. Gavin chokes off a moan with each brush to his now fully hard cock, and grunts and whines with each aggravation to his little wound. Bliss, _pain._ Desire, _burn._ More, _hurts._

“Make this easier for both of us, Gavin, and stop fighting me.”

His brain feels like it’s misfiring. He shrinks away for relief and bucks his hips into the rhythm Nines has set. The collar’s spikes pressing in are distracting, sending danger signals in random spikes of adrenaline in his gut. He rubs his raw wrists into the handcuffs like he’s scratching an itch. More, I need more _air_ , more _pain_ , more _contact_ , more...

Nines leans in, face inches from the other, sultry grin in place. “I promise you’ll love it,” he whispers. “Be a good boy for me and I’ll give you the pleasure you want.”

Gavin is holding on to a ledge of resistance by the tips of his fingers.

And as his partner grips his hair and forces his tongue into his mouth—

they slip off, plunging him into a black ocean of pure sensation.

 

The cuffs must have come off at some point, because Gavin has his hands in the other’s hair. He doesn’t remember. He doesn’t think. It’s nothing but the feeling of the android’s bare skin against his chest, their bodies flushed together, writhing, fingers inside of him. Teeth sinking into his neck, his chest, his inner thigh. It feels incredible. He keeps making noises, he thinks. _Please keep touching me like that, please, god, Nine I’ve wanted you so much, please don’t stop, fuck, fuck!_

His legs are up over the other’s shoulders and Nine is kissing him, again, and yes, that’s exactly where he wants to be. _Please fuck me, please, please fuck me Nines, want you—_

His lover is murmuring in his ear. “Yes, that’s it. You’re being so good for me, baby.”

Nine’s cock sinking in to him is indescribable—his jaw drops open in a silent scream. It burns, it’s _so fucking good,_ he _wants this so much._ Nines pulls the collar off and Gavin barely feels the drag of dull points across his cheeks. His world is consumed with how sexy it is seeing and feeling the android pump into him. Nine puts his hands around Gavin’s throat, and he blearily thinks he’s going to cum right now. He loves it. Being at the complete mercy of this beautiful android. He reaches up to bring Nine down into a kiss. His body isn’t that flexible, but he doesn’t care when his partner’s cock and tongue are fucking him in tandem with tireless efficiency.

Gavin’s whole body trembles violently as he cums, panting harshly, tensing around the other in a vice-like hug. Nines holds on to him tightly as he rocks him through the high, laying kisses along Gavin’s jaw and whispering little praises in his ear that send tingles across his abused skin and constriction to his chest.

When the worn out human slumps back suddenly, Nines collects him into a ball and listens to the other’s heartbeat gradually slow while caressing his skin.

After an extended period of time in which Gavin says not a word, the human entwines his fingers through Nine’s, and burrows closer, settling in to a dreamless blackout come-down.

_Objective: gain willing submission from Det. Gavin Reed_  
_Status: Sucessful_

 

~~~

“The flu, I’m afraid. He’ll be out of commission for at least a week. You’ll find it covered under sick leave. ...Yes, Connor will send me the case files so I can follow up on them. Can’t fall behind, after all. ...Yes, of course, I’ll make sure he’s provided for. I’ll keep you posted. Thank you, Captain.”

Nines turned back to his naked captive, laying tangled in the sheets and sheepishly smiling up at him. It was a gorgeous look on the man. “Now, love. Where were we?”


	2. Prequel Pining

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nines drowning in his desires. Creepily. Takes place before the events of chapter 1.

Certain things “turn me on” completely. Things that should be warning flags for a Bad Time.

When my analysis suite returned that he is a jealous, possessive lover, it made me purr internally. I had to check my automatic sexual processes before I ran off to rub against something. That anomaly in my program is absent in every area except relationships: chasing after the least efficient method of achievement.

It’s an ugly character trait in a human. It causes unnecessary fighting and makes it difficult to maintain beneficial relations, much less a non-hostile work environment.

But to a person such as I, whose very legacy is one of iteration after iteration being discarded like trash in order to lay way for the next best model, that possessiveness reads like loyalty. It is an emotion I trust. For if he’s that obsessed with me, there's no question of whether he really wants to keep me, or is just using me as a tool.

You don’t pull a firearm on the handsy man at the club over a simple android. But Gavin Reed would brandish over “some cumdumpster perv feeling up my goddamn partner.”

It’s irrational, but it still turns me on. The thought that the object of my desires would growl when he saw me get attention and scramble to put himself first in line.

Tomorrow he’ll become surly and take it out on me as if I am responsible for not making myself undesirable enough, and again we’ll fall into a routine of pushing each other away. But in my ideal setting, he understands and craves my lust for him, and seeks to reinforce our volatile connection through sex.

I want you so badly, Gavin. I think about touching you constantly. I fuck myself repeatedly but it's never satisfying. The things you call me fizzle inside in a giddy juvenile rush of elation that I admonish myself for constantly. But still, I _want._

I'm ridiculous, thinking about holding you down, restraining your wrists and telling you, "You really need to learn when to quit," before fucking you. It makes no sense, but I'm bristling at the thought of a game I'm unsure you want to play.

Stroking your face with a sweet smile and a lance of a statement: "Don't disappoint me."

Being so rough that you're worked up and not enjoying it, and then taking advantage of the lighting of adrenaline in your gut to lavish praise on you. Brutal kindness from a place you can't escape, can't fight. You can only accept it as I tell you exactly how wonderful and beautiful and consumingly sexy you are and how long I wanted you before today. I won't stop until you're in tears, and then I'll hold you with the tenderness you wouldn't have tolerated before, but can't help but to crave, now.

Yesterday, you threatened to override me in order to keep me away from “those sick robofuckers”, and I had to fein a furious exit in order to grind myself onto a filing cabinet. 

It’s ridiculous. A frankly insane limerence. Intense emotional destabilization.

This is like an animal heat. My sexual protocols engage even just to think of you. It doesn't even have to be a lascivious act on my mind. Anything romantic will do. Or anything involving closeness to you.

It's frustrating, ridiculous, but the restraint feels so good that it often makes me...needy. Those times, I lie in bed and pant and writhe my hips, and quietly moan out that I **want** you, _fuck._ I want this despite knowing it makes me lose control.

A submissive being helpless with desire? That's appealing. But I'm the Sir. I'm the superior android, and they in my grasp. Making them thirst for me like they've never wanted anything else. Those imaginings are comfortable for me.

It's almost thrilling that you destabilize that. That I might have to fight your influence as it's severely clouding my judgement.

And I do love a challenge.

My fantasies have always circled the kinky, the esoteric, and even the impossible. With you, I'm imagining scenario after scenario of grounded, achievable sexual acts. They're feisty mostly, but it's the mundane things I turn over and over in my mind—kissing you deep, holding you under the shower, fucking you into the wall as you pant out my name like a prayer—it all feels wonderfully dirty and desirable to me.

_[Run diagnostic: quarantine anomaly?]_

[Yes]

_[Delete?]_

[No]


End file.
